Bus Malam
by Hitora and imnotevil13
Summary: SasuHina kembali ke Nusantara. Berawal dari percakapan gaje Hitora dan UpHill tentang urban lagend di Indonesia, lahirlah story kolab kami berdua. Met Malem Jumat.


SUMARRY: SasuHina kembali ke Nusantara. Berawal dari percakapan gaje Hitora dan UpHill tentang urban lagend di Indonesia, lahirlah story kolab kami berdua. Met Malem Jumat.

Pairing: Sasu/Hina always.

Rating: T

Tags: Horor/ OOC

Disclaimer: All characters in this story belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Happy reading..

##########################

"Be.. berhenti!"

Hinata melambaikan tangannya pada bus kota dengan kode 7. Kode yang menunjukkan arah tujuannya. Melihat bus mulai berjalan melambat, kepala ungu itu langsung menengok kebelakang, pada sosok yang tampaknya masih asyik ngobrol dengan seorang pemuda berkulit gelap yang rambutnya dicat pirang.

"Sas, ayo!"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, pemuda emo itu segera menepuk pundak pemuda disebelahnya, "Makasih traktirannya, Nar.. Kapan - kapan main juga ke Ngawi."

"Beres tebbayo.. Ntar kalo kerjaan disini udah kelar, aku bakal main ke sana. Kangen sama durian dan rambutan hasil kebun abah Fugaku."

"Cih! Bilang saja mau gratisan! Dasar bule jawa."

Tawa kedua pemuda itu segera berhenti saat kernet bus mulai berteriak tak sabaran.

"Yuk! Cuz dulu."

Sasuke segera melangkahkan kakinya menaiki bus menyusul Hinata. Saat didalam bus, matanya menatap ke arah belakang. Tampak Naruto melambaikan tangan berlatar bangunan megah Plaza dan Hotel Ambarukmo.

Setelah mendaratkan pantatnya dengan nyaman disamping Hinata, Sasuke lalu mengambil layar segi empat dari sakunya. Tangannya tampak asyik menskrol foto - foto hasil jepretan hari ini.

Banyak sekali foto yang diambil. Mulai dari foto saat mengunjungi destinasi wisata seperti Malioboro dan keraton, hingga foto saat nobar bertiga di Ambarukmo plaza. Nonton film horor yang lagi hits saat ini, 'Kuota tak kasat mata'.

Walau selalu terkesan cuek bebek, dalam hati Sasuke bangga dengan pencapaian sahabatnya. Naruto itu yatim piatu sejak bayi, namun dia selalu optimis dan ulet. Hasilnya? Naruto sudah bisa buka kafe kekinian di sekitar bundaran UGM sekarang. Acara jalan - jalan hari ini pun semua dibiayai Naruto. Pokoknya kereeeeen banget! Gak akan ada yang bakal percaya kalo yang tadi itu Naruto si setan kredit zaman sekolah. Habis utang tus ngilang. Its just old story, man.

.

.

Singkat cerita, pasangan kita ini sudah sampai terminal Giwangan. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 21.00 WIB. Artinya sudah malam.

Nah loh.

Nah loh.

Sasuke kok nakal. Bawa anak gadis orang, main sampai malam. Siap - siap diopor sama papa Hiashi baru tahu rasa.

Karena sudah kepepet dan mepet, akhirnya mereka sepakat naik bus legend nya Jawa Timur.

Katanya sih naik ini bus dari Jogja sampai Surabaya ga sampai 3 jam. Yang penting siap hati sama nyali. Gitu wejangan bijak Itachi saat telfon tadi. Telfon bukan karena khawatir adik semata wayangnya kok belum pulang, tapi cuman mau ngabari kalau papa Hiashi udah nongkrong bawa katana di teras rumah dari tadi.

Ih.. Itachi mah gitu.

Tapi sayangnya, bus yang di rekomendasi Itachi ini lagi gak pingin menunjukkan ke - legend - nannya. Mana yang katanya bakal nyalip gila - gilaan kaya balapan F1? Orang jalan pelan kaya odong - odong karatan?

Sasuke mendengus kesal, sementara Hinata udah setengah merem. Pinggangnya cape kebanyakan main, cicitnya ambigu bikin Sasuke jadi mikir yang iya - iya. Akhirnya tanpa menunggu lama, mereka berdua pun jatuh tertidur.

Sasuke terbangun saat seseorang mengguncang - guncang bahunya. Ternyata Hinata yang mencoba membangunkan Sasuke.

"Sas.. Kok serem sih?" Bisik Hinata.

Sasuke mengucek matanya. Mencoba melihat sekeliling. Bus ini memang sepi penumpang. Cuma ada Sasuke, Hinata dan beberapa penumpang yang duduk dibangku belakang. Lampu tengah bus dimatikan. Udaranya juga dingin efek dari mesin pendingin. Sasuke menatap keluar. Gelap gulita. Hanya ada bayangan deretan pohon tanpa putus. Artinya mereka sudah masuk wilayah hutan Kabupaten Ngawi.

"Sas.." Hinata kembali mengguncang lengannya, wajah ayu Hinata sudah mencebik dan pucat.

Tiba - tiba udara semakin dingin. Bau busuk tercium menyengat. Sasuke menduga bau itu berasal dari kumpulan penumpang di belakang. Mereka tampak bergerak gelisah. Kadang terdengar suara gumaman bernada amarah.

Jangan - jangan mereka bukan manusia?

Jalur hutan Ngawi - Solo ini memang terkenal angker. Banyak kejadian yang merengut nyawa manusia terjadi disini. Mulai dari yang wajar hingga sulit dijelaskan. Korbannya juga ga tanggung - tanggung. Mulai dari gubernur pertama Jawa Timur sampai artis senior Indonesia.

Sasuke jadi ingat cerita tentang bus berhantu yang ga kalah lagend. Bus yang kecelakaan hingga semua yang didalamnya tidak ada yang selamat. Bus yang melaju dari Magelang sampai Surabaya dalam waktu 5 menit. Kadang penumpang diturunkan, ditemukan masyarakat dalam kondisi syok. Yang terbawa sampai alamnya sono? Katanya juga ada.

Hiiiiii.. Sasuke makin merinding sendiri.

Sasuke yang pertama kali berinisiatif. Ia mengkode Hinata. Mengambil tas secara perlahan, lalu merengsek maju kedepan, kearah bangku supir.

Sasuke udah bertekat. Mau diturunin di tengah hutan juga gak masalah, asal ga diturunin di dunia hantu aja.

Sumpah Sasuke ga siap.

Sasuke belum hallalin Hinata, mamak.

Dia masih pingin nguyel - uyel Hinata yang kawai kaya idol dari jepang.

Hus! Hus!

"Mas.. mas.." Bisik Sasuke tapi tidak direspon sang supir.

"Saaaaas.."

Suara Hinata terdengar panik. Saat menoleh, Sasuke melihat sosok hitam, tinggi besar dengan siluet kepala persegi berjalan mendekat.

"Katanya.. turun.. Ngawi?" Suara sosok itu terdengar serak dan berat.

Sasuke dan Hinata menggigil ketakutan. Bau busuk kembali tercium. Kali ini lebih pekat terasa hingga membuat sesak nafas.

Dengan dramatis, sebuah tangan menjulur ke arah mereka. Sasuke segera merangkul Hinata yang sudah menangis histeris.

.

.

.

"Ngopo se, mbak. Kok bengok - bengok?"

Lampu bus tiba - tiba menyala terang, membuat Sasuke dan Hinata menyipitkan mata.

Pak supir tampaknya sudah menepikan bus.

"Iki ono opo, se jane?" Tanyanya pada sosok di belakang Hinata dengan logat surabaya yang kental.

Sasuke dan Hinata menoleh, ternyata yang barusan mereka lihat adalah kernet bus. Siluet kepalanya kotak karena topi dan haduk yang tersampir disana.

"Udah dibilangin jangan makan bothok sembuk an! Kentutmu bau banget kaya bangkai, Choji sialan!"

Suara ramai terdengar dari gerombolan penumpang dibelakang. Tampak sekumpulan anak SMA pecinta alam tengah mengerumuni salah seorang temannya yang gemuk yang sedang memegangi perutnya dengan gelisah.

"Pak.. Kita turun di terminal Gendingan ajah. Temen saya perutnya mules." Teriak salah seorang dari mereka.

Sopir dan kernet bus cuma bisa mendengus kesal, melihat tingkah anak - anak itu. Mereka lalu berpaling ke arah Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Jadi turun, ga?" Tanya sopir.

Sasuke cuma bisa mesem kecut.

.

.

"Trus kalian berdua turun?" Tanya Itachi antusias.

"Ya nggak lah! Gila apa turun tengah hutan?!"

"Jadi naik itu bus sampai tujuan?"

"Iya. Mana itu isi bus ketawa semua, lagi."

Gelak tawa Itachi memenuhi kamar Sasuke. Sebodo dengan wajah tertekuk adiknya, Itachi masih stay cool dan memasang wajah penasaran bin jahil.

"Makanya.. Lain kali jangan pulang malem. Iya kalo ketemu hantu, kalo ketemu rampok gimana? Lagian cerita gitu dipercaya"

Sasuke cuma menggumam sebal.

'Coba kamu yang diposisiku.', batinnya kesal.

#Fin

*omake*

Fugaku ngedumel dalam diam.

Hah? Kok bisa?

Lihat saja dahinya yang ditekuk setebal lekukan bibirnya. Sebagai seorang istri, Mikoto paham suaminya yang pendiam ini sedang gundah gulana. Walau bibir tak terucap tapi batin bicara.

Halah!

"Sabar ya, sayang.. Mau gimana lagi. Kita ada dipihak yang salah." Bujuk Mikoto.

Lama - lama jengah juga lihat suaminya dalam mode ngambek.

Ini malam jumat woy!

Kalo bobok sambil liat wajah begini, bisa - bisa ntar mimpi disamperin mbak kunti atau mas poci.

Ih.. ga kuku.

"Rambutan 5 kilo sama durian sekeranjang, looooooh." Ucap Fugaku akhirnya memecah kesunyian, "itu durian persiapan buat sajian festival buah besuk tanggal 24. Gimana menjelaskan sama pak lurah?"

Mikoto cuma bisa nyengir. Ia jadi ingat pemandangan saat suaminya merandang melihat calon besan mengangkut rambutan dan durian sebagai ganti tebasan katana pada anak bungsunya.

Huft..

Punya anak laki - laki mang gitu, kali. Yang sabar ya abah.

Catatan:

Bothok sembukan: jenis lauk dari jawa yang hampir punah. Diambil dari tanaman merambat. Rasanya gurih luar biasa, tapi kentut yang dihasilkan setelah makan ini luar binasa. Hahahaha..

Ngopo se mbak? Kok bengok - bengok: kenapa sih mbak? Kok teriak - teriak

Iki ono opo se jane? : ini ada apa sih sebenarnya?

Terminal gendingan: terminal kecil di kecamatan walikukun kab. Ngawi


End file.
